Nion
Nion is the Main RP character of Maroyasha and is a 29 year old Saiyan from an alternate Universe to the main Lookout Universe. History Nion is a Saiyan that was born on the Planet Vegeta. He is from an alternate universe in which Planet Vegeta was not destroyed. Frieza felt no need to destroy Planet Vegeta until a Super Saiyan had finally risen. Which turned out to be Nion himself. Childhood Nion was regular Saiyan child. Except he didn't like to destroy planets. At a young age he realized how much he resented killing. It was odd for a Saiyan, bit it could happen. When he turned four he was sent to a small backwater planet called Earth. There he slowly integrated himself into the population. He learned from many teachers and met many warriors. He also met another Saiyan that was sent there at a young age. This Saiyan was killed in battle and Nion has forgotten his name over the years. But he swore he would avenge him. It turned out to be an evil Namekian that killed this unnamed Saiyan. Nion took his revenge and became the protector of Earth at the same time. Teen Years Eventually a Saiyan pod landed on Earth. It was the brother of the unnamed Saiyan. Nion told the story to this new Saiyan, but he did not believe Nion. Nion was forced to kill him, but he took the pod and went back for Planet Vegeta. He planned to return to Earth once finished with his business on Planet Vegeta. He was sure he could beat the tyrant Frieza now. He stopped at many planets along the way before hand though, training and preparing. 1st Death Nion went to fight Frieza and put up a slight fight against the tyrant's first form. Only to be killed and sent to Otherworld. But due to his good deeds on Earth and the reason for his death, he was allowed to train with the great martial artist, King Kai. He met King Kai and eventually learned Kaio-Ken x1-x3 and the Spirit Bomb technique. King Kai contacted Nion's friends on Earth and he was wished back. There he trained to defeat Frieza. The Bio-Androids During his training two Bio-Androids appeared. Anato and Byom, created by a Dr. Jero. The reason Dr. Jero created these Bio-Androids was to rule the Earth. Both were about as strong as Nion himself. Due to Anato's size and the use of the Kaio-Ken, Nion was able to easily dispatch of him. Byom was a bit more of a fight though. Nion had to use Kaio-Ken x5 just to match Byom's speed. This in itself nearly killed Nion. It eventually came down to a final confrontation in Earth’s inner atmosphere. Broken and beaten, Nion was almost down and out. But something inside of him was stirred. His primal rage. His Saiyan blood. Byom fired an extremely large blast at the planet, which would’ve taken a chunk of the planet off. Nion, caught in the blast, had no chance. But suddenly his hair spiked and turned completely black. He flew through the blast and straight through Byom, killing him. Nion assumed he was now a Super Saiyan. But he wasn’t correct. Yet not totally wrong. He had become a false Super Saiyan. Five Years Later Five years after the fight with the Bio-Androids Nion felt he was ready. Ready to take on Frieza. He had had a scientist on Earth build him a ship with a gravity generator. So along his way to Planet Vegeta he trained. All the way up to 70 g's is as far as he could get in the few months he had. He could now go Kaio-Ken x15 at least and was ready to go. Frieza was shocked to see him back, but was ready to kill again. The two fought and it seemed as if Frieza was going to lose. Until he went into his final form and planned to blow up to planet. Frieza threw a Supernova at the planet. Nion caught it, trying to keep it back. As he began plummeting towards the planet he felt that same feeling as before. But this time it was for real. The Supernova exploded and Nion was a real Super Saiyan. He proceeded to beat Frieza to a bloody pulp and eventually kill the tyrant. But something was still wrong. Obtaining The Omnicular Earrings Nion later found out from King Kai that Planet Vegeta had taken great core damage from the sudden dispersal of Supernova energy. The only way to save Planet Vegeta was to keep suspended in animation. So Nion sought out a way to do that. His journies lead him to Otherworld, where he meet an old Kai who offered him a way to save his planet. But the only way he could save it is if he were to protect it at all times. Nion accpeted and was given the Omnicular Earrings. Within them was the Supernova energy and Planet Vegeta in suspended animation. He had to wear them until he found a way to keep the two seperated outside of the Omnicular Earrings. As well as find a way to keep Planet Vegeta from exploding outside of suspended animation. So he started his journey to find a solution. Other Enemies Throughout the years Nion fought evil Saiyans that had not been on Planet Vegeta, bio-mechanical Tuffles, and a giant pink blob monster. He is now a Super Saiyan level 4 and seeks to find a new challenege. Legendary Super Saiyan is Born Whilst fighting the giant pink blob monster known as Boo, a certain fire within Nion arose. It was the Legendary Super Saiyan within him. In his universe Broly was never born. So in turn, he became the Legendary Super Saiyan. One with a kind heart is unheard of, but Nion eventually learned to control the power and is even stronger now. The Power Of The Omnicular Earrings Nion was informed later on by the old Kai who gave him the Omnicular Earrings that he could channel energy from them. Thought with a cost. The energy is drained from both earrings, reducing the suspended animation on the Supernova and Planet Vegeta. Nion has not used this yet, and he hopes he never has to. Trip To The Lookout Universe Nion was lounging in his home when he was suddenly transported to a wooded area. Shenron was above him and there was a man next to him. The man turned to dust as Shenron dissapeared. Nion proceeded to fight enemies with Nikad and the others. He told Nikad his story while Ryuge fought a crature. The Earth ended up being destroyed but returned to normal. From a single Dragon ball came a Shenron which sent Nion back to his home universe upon request. It is unknown if he can return back to the Lookout Universe. Staying In The Lookout Universe After returning home, Nikad immediatley brought him back to the Lookout Universe through way of a dimensional tear. Once there Nion went off on his own. A few days later he sparred with one of Nikad's students, Kyunameii. Nion started off as SSJ2 from the bat, thinking that would be enough. Though he was pushed to SSJ3 to block an attack. Kyunameii eventually ended up forfeiting. Afterwards Nion spoke of how he had only used 65% of his true power. Which was true due to him not showing his SSJ4 of LSSJ forms. Techniques *Flight *Energy Blast (Single, Barrage) *Ki Sense *Instant Transmission *Kamehameha (Normal, Super, Final, x10) *Tri-Beam *Kaio-Ken 1-20 *Wolf Fang Fist *Dodon Ray *Afterimage *Explosive Wave *Energy Wave *Masenko *Eraser Cannon *Solar Flare *Eye Beam *Spirit Ball *Spirit Bomb *Ki Blade *Final Explosion Forms *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Legendary Super Saiyan Gallery Nion.png|Current Outfit Young nion.png|Bio-Android fight Nion Nion and Bio-Androids.png|Nion w/ Anato (Left) and Byom (Right) Nion vs .png|Nion Confronting After Becoming J Nion J.png|Nion J Nion ssj2.png|Nion J2 Nion ssj3.png|Nion J3 Nion ssj4.png|Nion J4 Nion lssj.png|Nion LJ Category:Pages added by Maroyasha Category:Saiyans Category:Alternate Universe Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles